Problem: On Tuesday, Umaima walked to a grocery store at night and decided to buy a banana for $4.11. Umaima handed the salesperson $8.25 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Umaima received. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Umaima received $4.14 in change.